


Flagitious - New Job Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1214]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What if Gibbs faced repercussions for killing Hernandez? What if Tony and the team didn't agree with the repercussions?





	Flagitious - New Job Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/27/2002 for the word [flagitious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/27/flagitious).
> 
> flagitious  
> Disgracefully or shamefully criminal; grossly wicked; scandalous; -- said of acts, crimes, etc.  
> Guilty of enormous crimes; corrupt; profligate; -- said of persons.  
> Characterized by enormous crimes or scandalous vices; as, "flagitious times."
> 
> This is for prompt #4 of the August 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/147463.html).
> 
> I don't know what happened here.

Tony had known that Gibbs and Vance didn’t see eye to eye, but he had never expected this. Of course, Gibbs had crossed a line. Still Tony didn’t consider killing a man who you knew had killed your wife and daughter and couldn’t be brought to justice to be a flagitious crime. 

Unfortunately, Vance didn’t see it the same way. This was good for Tony. He’d been offered a new job as team lead of the MCRT, but he’d refused.

He couldn’t take a promotion if it mean Gibbs suffered a demotion. Gibbs called him a fool and told him to take it, but Tony wouldn’t. Needless to say Director Vance did not take this well. 

Because Tony refused to take the team lead position at the cost of Gibbs’ demotion, the whole MCRT was disbanded again. McGee went back to cyber crimes. Gibbs actually took retirement instead of being sent to agent afloat. Tony didn’t want to deal with the politics anymore and instead decided to start his own private investigation service.

It galled him that Gibbs was punished for one thing he did wrong, but directors who did many worse things wrong were never punished. As such, he invited Gibbs to join him, but Gibbs declined not wanting to ruin the reputation of Tony’s business before it even started. Tony’s personal belief was that if people wouldn’t hire his company due to Gibbs working there he didn’t want them as customers anyway, but Gibbs wasn’t listening. 

He appreciated that Gibbs was willing to take responsibility and admit that he was wrong and in Tony’s eyes that was enough to redeem the less than legal move Gibbs had made over twenty years ago. He wanted Gibbs to work with him. He knew Gibbs had skills that would be useful in his investigations, but he wouldn’t force Gibbs to work with him if he didn’t want to. Tony knew his business still had to prove it’s worth and he hoped that Gibbs would be more open to joining him once it was established.

A few friends tossed some investigations his way from police or other federal agencies and Tony went to work on them. It was easy to prove that he had the skills and soon, he was awash in police and federal government cases to do. More cases came in than he could reasonably handle on his own, but he didn’t want to make the mistake of growing too fast and was being very picky about who he hired to help out.

Abby was his first hire and she eagerly joined him to help ease the workload. She hadn’t liked the way Vance treated Gibbs in the first place and had been happy to be able to work somewhere with her family. Gibbs didn’t work the cases with them, but he regularly showed up with lunch and Abby was happy to regularly see her two favorite guys again.

Ziva had been forced to join another team, but none of them were as lenient as Gibbs had been and she was soon sent back to Israel. McGee though continued to work in cyber crimes, but he was growing more and more discontent. He liked the geeks, but he missed his team, especially after Abby left.

He didn’t want to beg Tony for a job, but he couldn’t imagine staying at NCIS much longer. Things had only gotten worse after the MCRT disbanded. McGee usually kept his head down and didn’t let politics bother him, but even he couldn’t believe what Vance was doing.

Vance had been told to clean house and he seemed to be taking that to the extreme. All the joy that he’d had when working at NCIS originally had been completely sucked out of the job. When he explained his problem with approaching Tony to Abby, but his desperate need to leave NCIS, she called him an idiot and told him to just ask Tony.

McGee waffled about it for a while longer still, reading about how well Tony’s business was doing. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and sent Tony an email asking if there was any room for him at his private eye office. Tony’s response shocked McGee.

“Of course,” it read like all Tony had been waiting for was for him to ask.

McGee turned in his resignation immediately. That was something he realized after working without Tony for a while, Tony actually tried to grow his skills. In cyber crimes, most of his skills stagnated and he hated it. 

With McGee joining the private eye agency Tony had setup, Abby thought everything was perfect. They were still helping solve crimes. Many police stations reached out to Tony to go over their cold cases that they didn’t have time to go through.

He had a special rate for police and government investigations. He cared more about getting resolutions for the victims than for the money. He took on personal investigations as well, which more than covered the lower rate for police and government. 

Gibbs wasn’t the bastard that he’d been when at NCIS. They got to see a happy Gibbs, which took a bit of getting used to for McGee, but he liked the change. It really did feel like a family. 

Tony still hated the way Vance dealt with the little matter of Gibbs murdering Hernandez. He knew Vance had done worse in his past, but he wasn’t going to let it get him down. In reality, what he had now was more than he had ever had at NCIS and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
